MISSION MARVEL: Rewritten
by K9 ML7
Summary: Sup guys? Here's something new! Just my take on how the Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel episode could have went. Please let me know if anyone is a little OOC.
1. Part One

**A/N**: SORRY for the wait on my other stories guys :D But here's something new! Don't worry, it's just basically a one shot type of thing. So, I had this idea in my head ever since the Phineas and Ferb crossover with Marvel episode. Yes, that's actually quite a long time. I just haven't gotten around to actually writing it. But, here it is! :) This is really just a short thing to get my mind back in action for my other stuff. :) Oh, and it's probably going to be longer than the original. Basically the same plot, but with Stacy included! I mean, come on, she should have been in it. Irving was in it, but not her? (Not that there's anything wrong with him, I actually like him as a character- just saying. He seems to be shown a little less than Stacy. It didn't make sense to me.) She's also there for a...reason. No spoilers! Sorry haha! There will most likely be some twists because she's there, and because it's a fan fiction... NO ENOUGH ALREADY I DO **NOT** OWN THESE! Um, yeah. Moving on-

**Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel: Rewritten** **(Part One)**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were all in space surfing asteroids and being their cool selves. After a while, they all gathered just to the side of a stream of asteroids.

"That was awesome!" said Isabella.

"Yeah! The cosmic rays we collected through our satellite dish made a great power source for our surfboards!" agreed Phineas.

"Well I for one need to get back to the space station." said Baljeet.

"Alright." said Phineas. They began to surf back to it. "You know, these suits are equipped with-" Baljeet cut Buford off.

"I do not want to do it in the suit!" he said.

The group walked in to see Irving's image on a floating orb. "Hi guys! How were the asteroid waves!" he said.

"They were totally crankin' dude!" said Phineas.

Irving sat at a small desk containing a microphone, computer, and a mini satellite dish. Irving laughed in his seat. "He called me dude!" he said quietly and excitedly. He turned back to the screen.

"We're about to take the module down. Are we clear for landing?" asked Phineas.

"Ah one moment." said Irving. He got up from his seat and shooed away a small butterfly that was on the grass. He looked back at the microphone. "All clear!" he called. He then looked behind him. "Hey where's Perry?" he said to no one in particular.

"Struggle all you want Perry the Platypus." said Doof. Perry tried to get out of the odd trap contraption he made for him. It was some clamp that was connected to a bunch of tubes that lead to Doof's latest -inator. "You're not getting out of that. It's hydraulic. I don't know if you're aware of this, but my brother Roger is the mayor." Doof finished. Perry gave him a look. "Alright I may have _touched _upon the subject from time to time, but you know I figured why not mention it again just for clarity? Anyway. That job gives him all these cool mayoral powers! So I created, _the Power-Drain-inator!_ To drain all his powers into this canister, and then I. Hynes Doofenshmirtz, get to wield them! Just think. I would have the power to raise taxes! Pass legislation, and even cut the ceremonial ribbon at openings! Where I'll finally be able to use-" He pulled out giant golden scissors. "THESE!" he said. "You like them? I got them at a garage sale-" Make that gold- _painted_ scissors. He was interrupted by the sound of the hydraulic fluid escaping the tubes. He had placed the sharp end of the scissors on a tube and cut a whole in it.

That action caused the clamp to release Perry.

"Oh, see, that-that's one of those hydraulic lines that uh goes to your-" started Doof. But Perry interrupted him. He smashed into him bringing him down quickly. Then like lightening, he grabbed Doof's -inator and smashed it. Doof walked up to him. "Aw come on. One kick and you destroy my -inator wh-wha-?" he said. Perry then began to run off. "And what you're just gonna thwart and run? I thought this was going to be a special extended episode! Or fanfiction in this case! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" he shouted after him. Suddenly without warning, his -inator startled him and let out the first and final bright green beam that shot into the sky. "Whoa!" he shouted in surprise.

The beam travelled up and into the stratus sphere and hit Phineas and Ferb's station.

New York. Moments earlier.

"Hey Vinny, the usual?" asked a hotdog guy. He handed the dog over to the customer. "Yeah, same old same old." said Vinny. It seemed like a normal day- and it was. For the our favourite superheros. A loud crashing sound interrupted everyone else's normal day. People began screaming and running from the scene. Spider-Man swung from building to building. As he swung over a fire hydrant it exploded and splashed water all over him. "I didn't know this was going to be a pool party! I would have brought my trunks!" he said to no one.

He swung down at the scene where Hulk, Thor, and Iron Man were fighting the notorious villains. Those being, Venom, Whiplash, Red Scull, and MODOK.

Spider-Man zoomed past Iron Man as well as the others. "Oh hey kid, glad you could make it." he said. Spider-Man landed a building ready to fight. "I'm just fashionably late." he said.

MODOK came out of a building on a strange contraption. Before anyone could do anything, Iron Man stopped them. "Back off, fellas! If that thing firing anti-matter blasts, it's gonna pack a big punch!" he said. Hulk stomped down below him. "I pack a bigger punch!" he said determined.

A red beam shot at him and pushed him into a building.

Spider-Man swung closer to the machine. "MODOK, take zem all out." said Red Scull. Spider-Man shot web at MODOK and wrapped up his hands. "Fool! Your webs cannot stop my mind!" said MODOK. The laser then aimed at Spider-Man. "Missed me!" he teased.

Iron Man stepped behind the machine, and a blueish beam shot from the circle on his chest. It cut a leg on it making it tilt causing MODOK to stop. Then the others chipped in to destroy it. Hulk threw it in some water. All of the villains then got thrown against a wall. "That's it for you creeps." said Iron Man. The heros all stood together ready to-"Ooh! Ooh! Can I web'em up?" Spider-Man asked excitedly.

However, before he could, the heros were all surrounded by a bright green beam. Red Scull backed away. "It's power!" he said worriedly. He ran into MODOK. "Move you big tank schnitzel!" he said. They ran off.

Then like that, the beam disappeared. "What was that?" asked Thor. Spider-Man stood up properly. "I don't know. But they're getting away!" he said. He ran up to a building. He jumped and tried to climb, "Whoa!" he said, and fell back down on his butt. He looked at his right hand. "Well that's new." he said.

Suddenly the power in Iron Man's suit died. "Something's wrong. I can't move." he said.

"Sit tight! Mighty Mjolnir will bring them down!" said Thor. He threw his hammer. It landed a pitiful few feet away from them. "My strength. It's gone!" he said.

"I'll go." said Hulk. He walked past Thor and tried to jump. It didn't work out either. He only jumped about a foot in the air, and across. "Somehow our powers have been drained. I need to get to JARVIS and figure this out." said Iron Man.

"Let's get back to SHIELD." said Spider-Man. They began walking. Iron Man grunted a few times. "Hey, guys! My powers down, and my suits frozen!" he said. "Could somebody give me a hand?"

"Hulk, can you carry him?" asked Spider-Man.

"My power's gone too!"

"Oh for- well can somebody find a furniture dally?" said Iron Man.

"Make sure you got all these little pieces over here too it- no, no, no. You're missing the big one." said Doof. His hand made robot, Norm, was vacuuming up his busted -inator. "Okey dokey!" said Norm.

"You know Norm, the Power-Drain-inator did get one shot off before it died. I wonder if it hit anything." said Doof.

"_Dateline, New York City." _Doof and Norm turned their attention towards the television._ "A mysterious ray has drained the powers of four of our beloved superheros. We now return you to "Horse in a Bookcase, already in progress."_

"That was me! Th-Th-That was me! I drained the power from those super heroes! Winning! Ooh, ooh, I should update my evil blog on the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. site!" he sat down at his computer. "OMG! I drained all the powers from a group of super heroes in New York , and those powers belong to me now! Happy Emoticon. And send! Norm, let's get the powers out of the canister so I can start wielding them! I-I can't wait to fly and run fast and carry a big hammer around for no reason!"

"Uh sir, I hate to be the barer of empty canisters, but this canister is empty." said Norm.

"What? So I don't have the powers?" said Doof.

"Time to blog a retraction I guess." said Norm. Doof looked at the screen. "Uh, you know I'm not gonna change it. Everyone exaggerates on the internet." he said.

"Zere vas a slight miscalculation. It becomes clear upon seeing zhis footage." said Red Scull. The evil gang were all watching the power draining scene on a big screen.

"That is more than just a slight miscalculation Red Scull, it is a major mistake!" said Whiplash.

"We could have destroyed the heros once and for all!" said Venom.

"Enough! It doesn't change the fact the hero's are now powerless!" said Red Scull.

"What could have happened to their powers?" said Whiplash.

"MODOK!" shouted Red Scull. MODOK entered the room. "I MODOK, the perfect combination of human intellect and machince, have interface with all of the digital information stowed on the vast network, of the world wide web!" said MODOK.

"I can do the same thing with my phone!" said Whiplash. "Plus I got free roaming!"

"Nice!" said Venom.

"As I was saying, I have found some puny inferior human, known as Doofenshmirtz, claiming that he drained the heros of all their superpowers." said MODOK.

"Hm. Doofenshmirtz. Zat sounds Druelselsteinian. I have a cousin who married a Druelselsteinian. SHE IS DEAD TO ME!" said Red Scull. "So. Who is zis Doofenshmirtz?"

"I'm projecting his image now." said MODOK. He projected Doof's image in a small beam from his forehead. "He is beautifully grotesque." said Red. Scull.

"All hideous and deformed." said Whiplash.

"He must have _some_ back story." said Venom.

"Vhere can ve find sis sideshow freak?" said Red Scull.

"He's in the Tri-State Area. Danville to be precise!" said MODOK.

"Danville, eh? Gentlemen, it looks like we are going on an evil road trip." said Red Scull.

"Oooh, shot gun!" said MODOK.

"YOU DO NOT FIT IN SE SHOT GUN POSITION!" said Red Scull.

The kids floated down to the yard in a drill like machine with an air bubble on the top and fire power at the bottom. "That was the best thing we've done this morning." said Burford. The drill entered a whole fir for it in the ground. The bubble disappeared and the kids stood on firm ground.

"Well that was fun, and it's only ten thirty! What else should we do today? Oh. Hey Irving, how are Candace and Stacy doing in their training in the space simulator section of the SHED?" asked Phineas. Irving slid his card through the space simulator's security check. They all headed in. Suddenly Candace zoomed past them in a flash, screaming her head off. "Phineas! Which button makes it stop again?" she called. Then she zoomed past in the other direction. "The red button!" called Phineas. "No! That's burgundy! The red one!" Candace began to scream louder as the board flipped her upside down. "Candace, the RED ONE!" shouted Phineas. Candace finally pressed the right button, and halted to a stop right in front of the gang beside Stacy. "On the plus side, you seem to be doing a lot better. You didn't fall off at all this time." said Stacy. Candace sighed as she caught her breath. "Yay me." she muttered.

"Well this stinks. Without my spider powers, I'm just a guy in a body stocking." said Spider-Man.

"And I had to leave Mjolnir in the street!" Thor said annoyed.

Back in the square, a police officer gave Mjolnir a ticket for "parking" in a no parking zone.

"It just became too heavy." Thor sighed. Spider-Man jumped up and tried to hang on to a beam above him. He fell as the doors opened. Hulk walked in carrying Iron Man on a dally. "At least you guys aren't locked inside this metal suit. Man do I regret having that second cup of coffee this morning." said Iron Man. "Now. We have to find out where that beam came from."

"Danville. Danville USA." said Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD. The gang looked at him. "Have you been standing there this whole time?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes. Yes I have." said Fury. He walked over to the screen. "The beam that hit you originated from the Tri-State Area-" The screen showed the space station getting hit by the beam. "Bounced off a space station satellite dish, and hit you in New York City during your fight."

"Is that one of SHIELD's?" asked Spider-Man.

"No." said Fury. "It's theirs." The screen changed from the station, to a couple of kids."Man. That kid's got a weird shaped head." commented Spider-Man.

"Hey! Hey! Guys, I can't see with the-" Iron Man fell forwards due to his struggling to see the screen. "Little help here."

"I got him." said Hulk.

"Well, all of that screaming got me thirsty. I'm gonna go get a drink- oops." said Candace. She didn't realise that Stacy was still standing on her board, and she had just pressed a button that got it going. "Candace! This isn't how it normally starts!" said Stacy. She almost seemed to be vibrating back and forth. "I'm so sorry Stacy!" cried Candace.

"Oh, that's the hyperactive setting. That's for advanced surfers like Ferb and I. But you and Candace are not ready for- Stacy! The red button! The RED button!" shouted Phineas.

Stacy began to zoom all over the place. She was almost invisible! But you could tell where she was because of her screaming. "Everyone duck!" said Baljeet. He said that just in time as Stacy flew over them.

"I can't reach the button at this speed! HELP!" screamed Stacy.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do next!" said Phineas. "Create remote stoppers." Stacy zoomed past them again. Ferb nodded in agreement. "I don't know why we didn't do that in the first place. You know, when we created that setting." said Phineas. Candace started walking out the door. "Uh, sorry Stace! I'll get you a drink too!" she shouted. She then left the area. "Candace!" shouted Stacy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ferb, are you expecting someone?" asked Phineas. He opened the door. One thing's for sure. They didn't expect to see Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, _and_ Spider-Man standing there. "Not them." said Ferb. The heroes all walked in as the two brothers stepped aside. "Whoa. It's bigger on the inside..." Spider-Man said in awe.

"Just a little British Sci-Fi technology." said Ferb. The gang all walked around and looked at the place. "Does anyone hear screaming?" asked Spider-Man. Stacy ended up crashing into him, sending them both against the far wall of SHED. The others ran up to them. Well, with the exception of Iron Man who was dragged by Hulk. "Man. That was an awesome crash. You put an indent in the wall." said Buford.

"Whoa, are you guys okay?" asked Phineas. Stacy and Spider-Man sat up. "Man. What hit me? This sure wouldn't hurt so much if I had my powers..." said Spider-Man. He tried to rub the pain of his headache away. "Um, it's more like _who_ hit you pal." said Iron Man.

"What? Oh." said Spider-Man. He finally noticed the girl about his age that was sitting beside him.

"Ugh. Sorry Spider-Man." said Stacy as she rubbed her own headache away. Then she realized what she had just said. "Sp-Sp-Sp-Spiiiii..." she stuttered. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "Um, sup?" said Spider-Man. "Wait. Are you wearing a space suit?"

"Oh yeah. She and Candace, me and Ferb's sister, were training to surf asteroids in space. The rest of us just finished a little while ago. But, it'd be awesome to go again!" explained Phineas. The heroes stared at him. "Um... maybe we should go inside the house for a bit to explain things. Besides Candace is taking a while to get drinks." said Phineas.

"Aren't you a little young to be stealing super hero's superpowers?" asked Spider-Man, once they were all in the house. Spider-Man paused. "And for flying in space?"

"Yes. Yes, we are for flying in space, and yes we would be too young to steal your powers, Spider-Man, if we actually did it. But like I said, I don't think we did." said Phineas.

"You can't see it, but I have a rather severe look of disappointment on my face." said Iron Man.

Isabella walked up to Iron Man with a ladder and a juice box. "This'll turn that tin frown upside-down!" she said.

"Juice in a box? We have nothing like this in Asgard." said Thor.

"Straw cannot penetrate!" said Hulk in frustration.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm blue ocean." said Spider-Man. He took the juice box. "Let me take care of that for ya, buddy." He then tried it himself. "Wow. This_ is_ difficult. Huh, it's not usually-" He trailed off just as Stacy grabbed the juice box from him. She punctured a whole in it with the straw in one move. She handed Hulk the drink and smiled. Then they heard Iron Man and Thor snort. "What." said Spider-Man. Thor was smirking.

"You can't see it, but I'm also smirking." said Iron Man. "Oh, and thanks, Isabella. Well, moving on, the power-siphoning ray originated from the Tri-State Area. And I was thinking you guys would know something about it, since it bounced off your space station."

"Maybe your powers just... disappeared." suggested Stacy.

"Actually, powers can't really ever disappear." said Spider-Man. Then he sighed. "Just- taken away..."

"Are you sure it was our space station?" asked Phineas.

"It was shaped like your head." said Hulk.

"Well, that sounds like ours, but we don't know anything about a power-siphoning ray."

"I was afraid of that. Well, the first thing we gotta do is get our powers back." said Iron Man.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna d-" Phineas got interrupted by Candace as she walked down the stairs.

"Alright, boys and girls, listen up, Mom's on a walking tour of Danville and Dad's tinkering in the basement, so I'm in charge. That means no shenanigans! Hey, Spider-Man. So Stacy and I will be at her house all...d-d-d-daaay?!"

"'Sup?" said Spider-Man.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" commented Stacy. Spider-Man looked at her. "Is that an actual question or criticism?" he asked. Stacy thought for a moment. "I'll get back to you." she said.

"Greetings, fair young maiden." Thor said to Candace.

"It's super...heroes...in...duh...our...kitchen!" stammered Candace.

"Candace is gonna lie down for a while." said Isabella. She lead her out of the room.

"Heroes...Thor...Hulk...Iron Man... In...Our...Kitchen...Uh..." stammered Candace.

"That's it. Just breathe. They're only superheros." said Isabella.

"Looks like you guys have a fan." said Phineas.

"Oh, boy." said Iron Man. He tipped over and an inexplicable cat was heard screeching.

"Then it's probably good she didn't see that." said Thor.

"I'm okay." said Iron Man.

"That cat isn't." commented Stacy.

"Does anyone even know where it came from?" wondered Spider-Man.

"Hey, where's Perry?" wondered Phineas.

"Have a seat, Agent P. Due to the gravity of your mission today, the gentleman on the big screen will be addressing you, while I use this old TV monitor Carl found in the basement." said Monogram.

"Sorry, sir, I couldn't get the split-screen to work." said Carl.

"Anyway, this is director Nick Fury of S-H-I-E-L-D." said Monogram.

"That's _SHIELD_! It's an acronym." said Fury.

"Oh, like "OWCA"" said Monogram.

"Yes, except it's cool. Now, where is your agent, Major?"

"He's sitting right there."

"You mean behind the platypus?"

"No, that's Secret Agent Perry the Platypus."

"Is he some kind of super-platypus with super-platypus powers?"

"Uh...no." said Monogram.

"Does he have some kind of robotic platypus exoskeleton?"

"He, uh, he has a fedora."

"Hey, wait a minute, were you wearing that eye patch when we started?!"

"Oh, this? Uh, yeah. It's, uh, doctor's orders. I have a sty."

"He thinks it makes him look cool." sighed Carl.

"No I don't."

"I'm going to proceed as if this were going really well. Agent P, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Spider-Man have lost their superpowers to a mysterious power-siphoning ray, which we believe originated somewhere in the Danville area. We fear a group of super villains are closing in. We need you to monitor the situation and report back. Francis, I'm gonna need you to- Now what are you doing?" said Fury.

"He thinks two eye patches make him look twice as cool." said Carl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Monogram.

Fury groaned.

"Welcome to my Hall of Inators. Ah, here's a good one. This is my Oatmeal-to-Porridge-inator. I know. It's a fine distinction. Don't get me started. And here's my Multi-Helio-Tactical-Baboon-Glom-inator. I-I-I think that one is self-explanatory. Oh, and, uh, here's my Waffle-inator, and the Junk-Mail-inator..." said Doof as he gave his newcomers a tour.

"I do not understand. Zees machines are useless. What is wrong wis zis man?" whispered Red Scull.

"Maybe he is a misunderstood genius." said Whiplash.

"Or maybe he is a perfectly understood idiot."

"And, finally, my Disintegrator-inator. Pretty impressive, huh?" said Doof.

"Vere is ze machine zat took away the powers of the heroes?" asked Red Scull.

"Oh, my Power-Drain-inator! Ooh, that was a cool one! And it was...destroyed by my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. You just missed him." said Doof.

"Perry ze Platypus? Is he a super-soldier platypus?" asked Red Scull.

"No."

"Was he bitten by a radioactive platypus?" asked Venom.

"No, he's, uh, just a regular crime-fighting platypus."

"It is no matter! You will rebuild ze machine!" said Red Scull.

"Oh, so we're workin' together now! Great! I'll be the leader! I've always wanted an evil entourage." said Doof.

"Let's destroy him." said Whiplash.

"Nein. Let him think he is in charge. Ven he has exceeded his usefulness, ve vill give him to MODOK to destroy." said Red Scull.

"Hey, where is MODOK?" wondered Whiplash.

They all looked back to see that MODOK wasn't able to get through the doorway.

"D'oh! Curse you, Danville, town of small doors!" said MODOK.

"Listen, before I rebuild the machine, I've got some errands to run. You guys should come with." said Doof, Red Scull hissed, "Is your head gonna burst into flames or am I thinking of somebody else?"

After a went back inside SHED. "Iron Man, looks like someone raided your armory." said Thor. The gang looked over to see a familiar body armor suit that the boys had made a few days earlier.

"Oh, you like that, huh? This is The Beak Suit Mark 2. We're still working on the waterproofing so we can't take it out in the rain." said Phineas.

"You know, Stark Industries offers summer internships." suggested Iron Man

"Thanks, but this summer's pretty packed." replied Phineas.

"Apparently." said Iron Man. Phineas handed the gang some cards. "And these are your SHED key card IDs. They'll get you into all areas of the compound." he said.

"Ooh! And they're laminated!" said Spider-Man.

"Ugh. I look like Stan Lee in my picture?" said Stacy.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Phineas. Stacy handed him the card. "You look just like you always do." He handed the picture back. "You look like Keiko Kitagawa to me." Spider-Man suddenly said. Everyone looked at him while Stacy blushed a tiny bit. "What?" said Spider-Man. "What?"

Just then the doors opened and Candace walked in. "Um, hi. Heh. Would you guys read my fan-fiction? It's a story where Thor and Hulk decide to learn ice skating and-" she started.

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to accept unsolicited material." said Spider-Man.

"Candace, I didn't know you were a fangirl." said Isabella.

"Oh, sure. From way back. It started 'cause I had to do a lot of research to get up to speed for the Ducky Momo Super hero crossover event." said Candace.

"Okay, superheros. We have to get to work building a device that will restore your powers." said Phineas.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hehehehehehehe!" Candace said excitedly.

After a few minutes of talking, the gang went back inside SHED.

"Until we find out what happened to your actual powers, this machine should be able to replicate them temporarily. Everyone in position and we'll start calibrating!" said Phineas.

"Let's get our hero on!" Candace said excitedly.

"Just a minute, Candace. We all set?" said Phineas.

"All set. Just as soon as I-" started Ferb. However...

"Great! All set!" said Candace. She pushed the red button. "Lock down the power assignments and reverse polarity." finished Ferb.

Phineas looked up from what he was doing. "Candace, what did you do?!" he asked worriedly.

"Uh-oh." was his reply. The machine began to rumble and then it- exploded! There were different colours going everywhere, and Stacy wound up flying backwards into the wall.

"Are you okay guys?" asked Phineas.

"Why am I always hitting the wall?" wondered Stacy.

"By Odin's beard, I feel invigorated!" exclaimed Thor. He suddenly jumped up high. "See? It worked! Hmm?" said Candace. Phineas looked at her. "Well, not exactly. Look." he said. He pointed upwards and apparently Thor was sticking to the ceiling. "Something is not right." he said.

"Um..." started Stacy. "I concur."

"What do you mean, you concur? Besides the fact that Thor is on the ceiling, and I feel as though I've had a dozen energy drinks." said Spider-Man.

"Well...I don't really know how to explain it, but I feel- different." she said. Phineas walked up to her. "Different how?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Oh wait, just as the whole thing exploded, I saw her get hit by some of the light energy in the process. I do believe that is what forced her into the wall." said Baljeet. He walked up to the wall that she hit. "It was actually quite powerful." he said, referring to the large indent. Stacy's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you saying that I might have someone's powers?" she asked. Baljeet looked at her. "Well- yes. But unless you try to access those powers, it is impossible to tell which power you have."

"Hm...how would I access them?" asked Stacy.

"Um, try lifting something heavy. You could have Hulk's strength!" said Isabella.

"Oh, um actually..." said Spider-Man. He lifted up a large piece of machinery, with Baljeet, and Buford on top. "Um, I-I have a fear of heights. Could you please put us down?" asked Baljeet. He did so.

"Well, that's out. Okay so all that's left is Thor's powers, and Iron Man's powers." said Phineas.

"You know, I _do_ feel kind of- godly like." said Iron Man. They all looked at him oddly. "What? I mean I think I have Thor's powers. Come on guys. At least I can move now." he explained.

"Actually, that does come with the powers. Right now, I am feeling very- ungodly." said Thor. Iron Man gestured to him. "See?" he said. Stacy sighed. "Man. Does that mean I have Iron Man's powers? They're pretty useless without the suit you know!" she said. Spider-Man laughed.

"Hey!" said Iron Man.

"Well, not technically. Hulk may have Iron Man's powers. But, yeah. Without the suit, it's pretty hard to tell who's got them." said Phineas. Iron Man sighed. "No offense?" said Phineas. Iron Man waved it off.

"Hm. I guess we should really just ask Hulk. So, how do you feel big guy?" asked Phineas.

"I am feeling entrepreneurial." said Hulk. They looked at him. "At least his grammar has improved. He must have Iron Man's powers then." said Phineas.

"So...I might not have any powers at all then? But if that's the case, then why do I feel like I do?" asked Stacy. Everyone was silent for a moment to think on that. Then Spider-Man broke the silence. "Uh, say. How long do you think it'd take you guys to build a power analyzing machine?" he asked.

"Faster than you can say 'power analyzing mach- oh. There you go." said Baljeet. Ferb had already started the work when they began to question if Stacy had powers. It was just a small box, that looked like a calculator. There was a small light bulb that shot out a red beam that scanned Stacy for any powers. "Whatcha got Ferb?" asked Spider-Man.

"According to this, Stacy now has the powers to levitate objects, including humans and animals with her mind, and knows every move in martial arts. Impressive." said Ferb.

"Wow. Awesome! I wonder what I should levitate first..." said Stacy.

"How about you start off small first, then work your way up?" suggested Phineas.

"Okay. Hm..." Stacy looked around to see what she could lift. There wasn't much that was small. Then she remembered the power analyzer. She noticed that Baljeet was holding it. "Hm, if we modify the settings on this then we cou- ah! What is happening!" he shouted. The analyzer was lifting up in the air- and he was still holding it for some reason, and going up with it. "Cool!" said Stacy as she concentrated.

"Why am I always the one being lifted!" shouted Baljeet. Stacy blinked and lost her concentration. "Sorry, I forgot you said you were afraid of heights!" she said. The analyzer stopped floating and Baljeet began falling. "Sorry!" shouted Stacy. She tried focusing on him this time. Baljeet found himself landing safely and gently on the floor. Iron Man walked up behind Stacy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, we probably shouldn't test your martial arts- WHOA!" he shouted. Out of instinct, Stacy had grabbed his hand and flipped him. He hit the floor with a hard thud, and groaned a bit. Stacy looked at him in shock. The others had to do a double-take on what had just happened. "Um..." said Spider-Man, "okay, note to self- don't sneak up on Stacy." The others nodded in agreement while Iron Man groaned again. "Sorry!" said Stacy.

"Woo! Oh, boy, that was great! Hey, I've got an idea, let's go get some ice cream and spoil our dinner! I mean, who's gonna tell us no?" said Doof.

"That's it! I've had it! We're wasting our time!" said Whiplash, he took out his whips and whipped a Ducky Momo kiosk. "We need to bring the heroes to us!" The kiosk smashes to pieces leaving several patrons to run for cover. "Well..." sighed the Kiosk girl.

"So give me the hammer. What do I do? I just stick out my hand, right? Come on, baby, come to papa!" said Iron- Man.

"That is not how it works." said Thor.

"Whatdaya mean? I got your powers." said Iron-Man.

"Wielding Mjolnir is about worthiness, not power."

"Really?"

"It's a fine distinction, but an important one."

"Potato, potahto."

There was a pause. "I do not know what that means." said Thor.

"Okay, never mind. What about the lightning? How do I control that?"

"Actually, that only works with the hammer."

"What about flying? I've seen you fly."

"Well, yes. But not without the-"

"Not without the hammer. Right."

"This is a disaster, Candace!" said Phineas.

"Look, it was an accident! But I can still help! I know that the villains will-" began Candace. However, Phineas interrupted. "No! you don't know! The entire Tri-State Area, and, possibly, the world is at stake here! Honestly, Candace, if you don't know what you're doing, keep you hands off the machinery!" he shouted.

"Well, then, maybe I should just leave!"

"Yeah! Maybe you should!" Phineas turned back to the machinery. Candace stared at him in shock for a moment before exiting the SHED sad.

"_Alert! Alert! Relevant news broadcast intercepted!" _The gang and the heroes walk up to the TV. _"This just in: Disaster in Danville! Horse in a Bookcase is cancelled after a nineteeen-year run. Also, chaos at the Googolplex Mall! An evil entourage of three supervillains, and what appears to be a pharmacist and a giant chicken egg with a face are bustin' up the place somethin' fierce!"_

"We are needed!" stated Thor. Phineas looked at him. "But you can't! Your powers! They're not fixed yet! We just need more time." he said.

"I know, Phineas, but we're heroes. This is what we do." said Iron-Man. Then they began to leave. "Uh, what about me?"asked Stacy. They stopped and turned around. "Well, unless you have some kind of battle suit-" Spider-Man was interrupted by Ferb. He had a suit all ready. "Man, you are good!" said Spider-Man. Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Awesome, and it's not a hamster ball!" said Stacy. There was a pause. "What?" asked Spider-Man.

"Uh, long story. Tell ya later."

"Alright then. Stacy, you get changed and meet us at the mall." said Iron Man.

"Got it!" said Stacy. She grabbed the outfit and went to change.

"Wait, can we help?" asked Phineas. Iron-Man stopped. "Not unless you can fly." he said.

Phineas and Ferb looked at their suit. "Well, it's not raining!" said Phineas. The two fist bumped.

Soon they were all ready, minus Stacy, and they headed off!

"Bacaw! Woohoo!" shouted the Beak.

Once they got there, things were just as bad as they had heard.

"This should get their attention." Red Scull laughed evilly. The heroes and the Beak appeared in a crack in the mall. "Looks like somebody left the door open!" said Spider-Man.

"Alright, gang, it's show time! Everybody ready?" said Iron Man.

"I feel pretty good." said Spider-Man.

"I'd feel better with a metal suit." said Hulk.

"Sorry, big guy, no time." said the Beak. Iron Man pointed upwards. "Look!" he said.

"Ah, ze superheros are here to save the day. But without your powers, zis is just a costume part. MODOK, destroy them!" said Red Skull.

"I don't think so!" came a voice.

"Vat is zis?" said Red Skull.

Suddenly Stacy jumped over the heroes. She went head down and placed both her hands on the ground and did a somersault. She gracefully posed in a fighting stance. There was silence for a short moment. She wore her turquoise body suit, and it was complete with a full face mask that covered her neck as well. She had lost her bow and put her hair in a bun with a couple of strands loose on the sides. In other words, she looked awesome!

"I am so in love with he right now." mumbled Spider-Man.

"What?" asked Iron Man.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly.

"And who, might you be?" asked Red Skull.

"I am-St-" started Stacy, but then she realized that she hadn't come up with a name for herself.

Spider-Man noticed this and stood beside her. "She..." he began. Although, he couldn't exactly come up with anything at the moment either. "Is new." he finished awkwardly. Iron Man face-palmed in the background. "You're killing us kid." he said quietly.

"Yes well. It vill make no difference! Yes, I will take great pleasure in destroying these puny heroes!" said MODOK.

"I got 'im, guys! Spider-Man smash!" said Spider-Man. He smashed through the roof of the Googolplex Mall, while Linda was outside listening on her headphones, oblivious.

"Looking to your left you'll see..." said the tour guide.

"Whoooa! Whoooooaaa!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Was he makin' fun of me?" wondered Hulk.

"A little, yes." said Thor. He clung onto a part of the wall while Hulk roared. Hulk attempted to punch Venom but Venom got the upper hand and threw him into Rogers Appliances store.

"They still have their powers!" said Whiplash.

"Yes, but they are all mixed up!" said Red Scull. He lifted Doof up by his lab coat. "Is zis your doing!?"

"Uh, I don't remember making a Power-Switch-inator, but, uh, y'know, I make a lot of inators!" was the reply. Red Skull tossed Doof who crashed into some tables. MODOK blasted some beams towards Iron Man.

Stacy tried using her mind control on MODOK, and threw him into Red Skull. "Hey, thanks!" said Iron Man.

"Anytime!" said Stacy. "Look out!" She dodged a few attacks, and soon found herself being cornered by Whiplash and Red Skull. "St- uh, oh no!" said Spider-Man. He ran towards them, grabbed Stacy, and jumped out of the way. Except he over jumped and they were high above the scene. "Wow. I'm really having an off day." he said.

"Yeah- but thanks for saving me." said Stacy.

"Oh- yeah. Uh, no problem. You know, I'd do it any ti- ow! Whoa!" The two of them suddenly got hit by something and smacked into a window. Stacy had hid behind Spider-Man to avoid that much impact. She peaked out from behind him to see what they hit. It turned out to be a hotel room. An old woman was watching television. Stacy then noticed that the window was open a bit. "I am so sorry ma'am. He's not usually this ignorant." said Stacy. Spider-Man groaned. Suddenly they began falling, and screaming. But they were saved by Stacy's mind powers and were back in action.

"Y'know, it'd be really nice right now to have the power to throw a hammer!" said Iron Man.

"I told you it's not about power, it's about worthiness! It's like talking to a Bilgesnipe." sighed Thor. Whiplash used his whips again. "Bacaw!" shouted the Beak. But he got whipped into two pieces. "Hey, what's going on?!" said MODOK. Thor was carrying MODOK. He attempted to throw him, but couldn't let go. "I find myself in a sticky situation. Oh no, I've received Spider-Man's propensity for puns!" he said. Ferb kicked Whiplash with the legs, while Phineas tripped him with the body. Whiplash slashed the fountain, electrocuting the suit. "Now I wish we'd prioritized the waterproofing." sighed Phineas. MODOK, still stuck to Thor, blasted beams all over the mall, and finally struck Iron Man.

Hulk comes out wearing various appliances and pots and pans. "Now I'm Iron Man!" he said. The real Iron Man crashed into him though. Spider-Man finally came down to Earth and crashed on an eyeglass kiosk. "Okay, that time I overshot the mark. Oh, hey, Venom. What'd I miss?" he said. Venom grabbed Spider-Man, and began choking him. "Spider-Man, are you okay?" called Phineas.

"Could be worse! At least Iron Man and Thor are..." he looked over at Thor. He was being harmed by MODOK. "Well, at least Iron Man..." he looked at Iron Man. Whiplash was tying him up. "Sorry, gang. A little tied up at the moment." he said.

"Well St- u-um-" But Stacy was soon stopped by MODOK. He'd gotten her into a corner and had blasted the building. Debris crumbled over top of her.

"NO!" Spider-Man shouted. He struggled to get free, but couldn't. "Okay, never mind. It couldn't be worse!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N**: fun fact, Keiko Kitagawa is a real person, you can google her if you want. :)


	2. Part Two

**Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel: Rewritten** **(Part Two)**

Welcome back, faithful readers! When last we left our handsome heroes, their fate hung in the balance in a cataclysmic cliffhanger.

"Zis vas all too easy. The time for heroes is over. Now all will bow to us. Und nossing vill save you now." said Red Skull.

Suddenly out of nowhere, came a mysterious figure. They came down on a hover board and into the destroyed glass ceiling. From under the rubble, Stacy instantly recognised him as Agent P. Oh, uh, not that she knew anything! She didn't know anything. Quit questioning it! Agent P. flew down and hit MODOK, blew the rubble away from Stacy, and released some fog from the board. He stepped on another pedal and ropes were released and grabbed the heroes. Soon, they were lifted up in the air to safety.

Red Scull coughed. "Stop him!" he said. Perry stepped onto another pedal on the hover board and some ropes were released and grabbed Phineas, Ferb, and the heroes. He lifted them up to safety.

"Hey, Duck Guy, thanks for the rescue! Do we tip him?" asked Spider-Man.

"He's not parking our car." said Iron Man.

"I just don't know the etiquette."

"Dah! Who vas that masked...beaver...duck?" said an angry Red Scull.

"MODOK will exterminate all beaver-ducks!" said MODOK.

"Y'know, none of this would have happened if we had just gone out for ice cream like I suggested!" said Doof.

Agent P. arrived at the boy's house and dropped everyone off.

"Thank you, small but mighty friend!" said Thor.

"You know, he seemed vaguely familiar." said Phineas.

"Ya think that was Howard the Duck?" wondered Spider-Man.

"I don't know anything!" Stacy said. They all looked at her oddly. Then she looked at Spider- Man. She quickly changed the subject. "Howard the Duck." she said sarcastically.

"Time is of the essence. We've gotta—No, it wasn't Howard the Duck!" sighed Iron Man, realizing what they were talking about.

"What? I'm just sayin'." said Spider-Man.

"He did have a bill." agreed Hulk.

"Anyway, we need to regroup and figure out a plan B." said Iron Man.

"Right! Back to SHED-quarters!" said Phineas.

The gang then entered SHED. In there, Isabella was reading a comic book, and the other three were building something. "Hi, guys!" said Phineas.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Buford.

"We got our butts handed to us." said Iron Man.

"How was Venom able to overpower you when you had Hulk's strength?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. I'm...I'm not feeling it anymore." said Spider-Man.

"Wait, let me try something." said Thor. He ran to the wall and jumped up, but fell down. "I did not stick."

"I was afraid of that. The powers are not bonding with your cell structures." said Phineas.

"Yes, my suit is getting heavier again. But at least having Thor's strength unlocked the joints so I could move." said Iron Man.

"Perhaps we can give you a recharge, but, of course, this time with the correct powers. We have been working on rebuilding the machine." said Baljeet.

"And I'm helping!" said Candace. Phineas took off the Beak's torso. "You are?" he asked.

"I'm redeeming myself."

"Yes, and we are almost done with the first component." said Baljeet.

"Hulk's gamma ray concentration beam. Brawn first, right, big guy?" said Buford. Hulk hit his chest twice, and pointed. "That's great!" said Phineas.

"Wait, Stacy, try your powers. Yours were different, so maybe you still have them." said Spider-Man.

"Oh yeah! Okay." she said. She concentrated on a piece of metal that was lying around. "Man, nothing's happening with you either." said Buford. Everyone was looking at the object and was hoping that it would lift. But, it wasn't the thing that got lifted up. Spider-Man was the one floating somehow. "Wh-whoa. Uh, guys?" he said in surprise. For some reason, no one heard him or was paying any attention. Suddenly Stacy stopped concentrating just as he hit the roof. "I lost it." she sighed.

Just as she stopped, Spider-Man fell. The loud crashing noise startled the group and they instantly turned around. "_Please_ don't tell me I just lifted the wrong object." sighed Stacy. Spider-Man groaned and sat up. "Okay, I won't tell you." he said.

"Well. That was odd." said Thor. Spider-Man got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, how could you be focussing on one thing, but be lifting up another.." wondered Iron Man.

"We can try to find that out while we finish this machine. So far I'm thinking that Stacy wasn't fully concentrating on the metal object." explained Phineas.

"Oh. That makes sense." said Isabella.

The others went back to working on the machine. "So..." Spider-Man whispered to Stacy, "You weren't fully concentrating on the metal thing huh." Stacy blushed a little, but punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he said, and rubbed his arm.

"At least I still have my powers." she whispered back. Spider-Man laughed awkwardly as he still rubbed his arm. Hey, it wouldn't have hurt so much if he still had his powers. "Ow." he mumbled.

"So have you done a base level particle acceleration yet?" asked Iron Man.

"I was just about to." answered Baljeet.

"It's really important to make sure you start with a base level."

"Oh, sure. Otherwise the gamma-rays would..." said Phineas.

During their conversation, Candace looked aside to see it was not plugged in.

"Wait, lemme get this for ya." said Candace. She plugged it in. The machine started acting out.

"Whoa! Who plugged" said Phineas. They all turned to looked at the sounds.

"Uh...oh..." Baljeet said worriedly. The ray zapped him and he turned green and "hulked out."

"Baljeet smash!" he shouted. He smashed the machine to pieces and ran out, crashing through the walling and ran by Isabella's house.

"Wow. There's something you don't see every-" Candace was about to continue, but she saw Phineas' über-ticked-off expression. "What? What?"

"Really, Candace?! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" said Phineas.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, your help this morning messed up so badly, we came this close to being wiped out at the mall! I thought you've learned your lesson!"

"But...but I-"

"But no! You show up again to help, and now Baljeet has been hulkified and is rampaging who knows where! And we're back to square one with restoring the heroes' powers!

"But...but-"

"This is just too important! And we can't afford any more setbacks!" Phineas took off her lanyard and tore up her card. "You have to go! Now!"

Sad music started playing in Candace's mind as she walked out. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "I've always told her: Don't ever make Phineas angry. You wouldn't like it when he's angry." commented Buford.

Candace looked back in guilt before walking out the door. Isabella gasped suddenly. "Oh no! Baljeet! We've gotta go after him!" she said. She ran towards the hole he left in the wall. "Sadly, there is no time! Our mission lies elsewhere!" said Thor.

"Well, I'll go after him then!" Isabella said boldly. Buford walked up to her. "Nah, nah. I'll go! You stay here, little girl, it might get ugly." he said while waving a hand nonchalantly. Isabella stared at him. "What? You don't think I can handle ugly? I've been hangin' out with you all summer!" she hollered.

"Sticks and stones!" was the reply.

Perry flew above the Tri-State Area, just as his watch beeped. It was Fury. "Greetings, Agent P! SHIELD has gotten Intel that the supervillains are holed up in downtown Danville in an oddly-shaped building with its own jingle. We need you to find out what they're up to!" he said. Suddenly his other watch beeped. "And neutralize them if possible, Agent P!" said Monogram.

"Monogram! Seriously, the beard, too?!" said Fury.

"You're not the only one who can rock an awesome face mullet, Fury!" said Monogram. Not wanting to hear the rest of that argument, Agent P. cut them off and continued to fly to DEI.

Doof was standing in front on another inator. "And see, it takes four orbs of mundanium finite to power it. It would only take one orb of Pizzazium Infinionite but that's so hard to find. Oh, don't get me started! So we just lock the module in here and...Viola! Yeah, I know, it's a large violin. I-I don't know why people say that. Anyhoo, what did you guys need a second Power-Drain-inator for?"

"So we won't have to deal vit your idiocy anymore!" shouted Red Skull. He took out a remote and trapped Doof in a cage. "Wait, that's not nice! I-I thought we were buds! We were amigos! We had...We had a song and everything! Although it was seemingly cut out of this book..."

"Your little musical interlude vas a pleasant diwersion at best! You see, ve're not going to take over ze Tri-State Area. We are going to completely destroy it and show vat vill happen if anyone attempts to swart our plan!" said Red Skull. There was a pause. "Did you just say, "Swart our plan"?" asked Doof. Red Skull glared at him. "No. Swart! Sw- Vit a T- H! Swart!"

"Oh, "thwart"! Yeah, it makes more sense. I think that maybe you should go see a speech pathologist or a-a-a dialect coach or someth-"

"SILENCE! Vunce ve've made our point, we will use our contraption to draw avay ze powers of all ze superheroes on ze planet! And take over ze world!"

"Wow, you guys really think big!"

"But first, Venom, squash our little fly on ze ceiling!"

Venom stretched his arm out and Perry dodged it. He attempted to sneak away on the pipe, but Whiplash well, whipped it. Perry held onto it, but Venom grabbed him and he got trapped...again.

"Now we go and send a little message to our handicapped heroes. Come! Schnell!" The villains left, leaving Doof and Agent P. trapped in the cages. "You're not very good at thwarting. I...I should hook you up with my nemesis Perry the Platypus for some pointers. It's an art form for him." said Doof. Oh boy. Perry sighed on the inside.

Meanwhile, Hulkjeet crashed into the pavement and roared. He picked up a tiny car, and emptied it. Thousands of clowns came out, and he threw the car into a building. "BALJEET SMASH!" he shouted. He smashed the road, and roared, and dove into the crack he made. He picked up a subway train and lifted it out.

While this was going on, Linda was still on her walking tour, and still oblivious. _"The courtyard also features a statue of Franz the Elephant."_ informed the recorded voice.

Candace lied down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling in sorrow. Her door opened, and Isabella stepped in. "Hey, Candace. What'cha doin'?" she asked sadly. It seemed as though Candace wasn't the only one feeling down. "Just laying here. Utterly dejected." she sighed.

"I hear you. None of the women superheroes showed up, well, unless you now count Stacy, but she's just one, so they overpower her and it's all about testosterone and...powers and...fighting, which..." Isabella shrugged "yeah."

Candace rolled over on her side. "I was only trying to help but all I did was mess things up." she sighed. "I'm useless."

"I know exactly how you feel." said Isabella. "We were only trying to help! But we got totally ignored and disrespected! Guh! I just wish they can get that through their thick heads! Minus Stacy."

Back in the SHED, Stacy sat back as the boys worked on getting the heros powers back. She felt bummed that Candace wasn't allowed back in, and the fact that she was now the only girl because Isabella had left. She also looked really down. What Buford said wasn't right. They all should know that, heck, they were superheros for crying out loud! _Superheros!_ Stacy glanced out the small window at the house and sighed.

"Trying to help, Phineas." said Isabella. She and Candace had made their way down stairs and were looking out the glass doors. At first it seemed to be raining or something. Which was strange, because it was a clear day. "Hello, girls." said Lawrence. Oh, apparently that was just the sprinkler. "Don't mind me. I'm just givin' the lawn a bit of a drink." he turned it off. "It's off now."

In the city, Buford finally caught up to Baljeet. "Hey, Baljeet!" he called. Baljeet picked up up and roared. "Heh heh heh...heh...I'm so happy that I found you! I worry about you, you know. Because...you're my best friend." said Buford. Baljeet "dehulked" and calmed down. "Ah. Thanks, Buford. I did not like being an angry monster." he stated.

"I'm glad. Because you weren't very good at it anyway!"

"Really? I think I was actually quite terrifying."

"Oh, come on! You're totally green! No pun intended. For example, when you grab somebody's shirt (grabs Baljeet's shirt) and lift 'em up..." Buford grabbed Baljeet by his shirt and lifted him. "Hey!" said Baljeet.

" ...ya gotta twist it first!" said Buford. He demonstrated it. "And you yell REALLY LOUD!"

This only made Baljeet "hulk out" again. He roared and lifted Buford up. "DO NOT YELL AT BALJEET LIKE THAT!" he yelled. He threw Buford, roared, and ran away. Thankfully, Buford landed on a conveniently placed pillow. It turned out to be an Ultra-Soft Bedding Warehaüs. "Okay, the throwin' was good! But when you grabbed my shirt, you didn't twist! I swear, it's like in one ear and right out de other! Oh, oh! Baljeet, wait up!" he got up and went after him.

Meanwhile, at Danville City Hall a giant crowd of people were watching the supervillains make an announcement.

"Citizens of Danville and ze surrounding Tri-State Area, prepare for your imminent end! Unless Iron Man, Spider-Man, Zor and Hulk show up to face us, we will unleash a device a zousand times vorse zan ze von zat hit zem!" said Red Skull. He pointed to the device behind him. "Thanks to MODOK's modifications, our Power-Drain-inator doesn't merely drain power. It drains energy, matter, everything the target vas!" he pressed a button. "Observe."

The inator activated. In another part of Danville an Excelsior! hot dog vendor from New York was giving a hot dog away to a customer. The inator beam blasted and made the stand disappear.

"Aw, man! And I just moved here from New York, cuz I thought it would be safer!" said the hotdog vendor.

Back in SHED, the boys were repairing the Beak suit. Red Skill's image appeared on the TV screen, and he was laughing maniacally. Phineas noticed, and became worried. "Uh, guys, you better come see this." he said. The heroes walked up to the TV.

"So, heroes, eizer you come down here and face us, or ve vill unleash zis veapon on ze entire Tri-State Area!" said Red Skull. He laughed evilly again.

"Ah! The fiend!" said Thor.

"I actually missed a lot of that with the accent, but I got that it's bad." said Spider-Man.

"Yeah, same here." said Stacy.

"Oh, man. What're we gonna do?" said Phineas.

"What we have to." said Thor.

"But you have no powers." said Phineas.

"That doesn't matter. We've gotta fight back with whatever we've got left." said Iron Man.

"Being a hero isn't the armour you wear. But the metal in your spirit and the steel in your resolve." said Thor.

They started to walk out the hole Baljeet made. "Man, that was eloquent. All I ever do is quips. Like this one, for instance. And the one preceding it." said Spider-Man. Iron Man sighed. "Can we please not kill the gravitas of this moment?" he asked.

"Sorry."

Stacy quickly glanced back at the house. There wasn't time to talk to the guys now. She'd have to do it after or something. Or maybe, during the battle she could talk to Spider-Man. Maybe he'd be able to convince the boys that they were a little bit wrong to yell at Candace. Yeah. That's what she can do!

"Man! We've got a lot to do if we're gonna get this suit back online. I think we can get 60% function back if we reroute the power flow through the backup circuits." said Phineas. He grabbed some more parts.

Outside, Candace and Isabella began to walk up to the door. "Maybe if I just go in and apologize one more time they'll forgive me. I have a stomachache, I feel so bad." said Candace.

"They're your brothers. They'll listen." said Isabella. She definitely knew that Phineas was oblivious, but this was getting ridiculous.

Inside SHED, the girls approached the boys. "Phineas, look, I'm sorry." said Candace.

"How did you get in? I thought I revoked your SHED ID." said Phineas.

"Isabella gave me her guest pass."

"Fine, but...don't touch anything." Phineas went back to work on the machine and ignored her.

"Ferb, you've gotta listen to me!" said Candace. But either he hadn't heard, or he was just too angry to answer. "The shoulder joint's ready." said Phineas. He climbed down the ladder he was on. "Excuse me, Candace."

"Phineas, can't you stop and listen?" asked Candace.

"Candace, you don't understand! The guys are in trouble! If we can't get downtown to help them, this may be their final battle!"

Ferb gave Phineas the arm and they climbed up the ladder. The two girls sighed and looked down. What more could they do?

In Downtown Danville, the villains were all waiting.

"The heroes are not coming!" said Whiplash in anger.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll come." said Red Skull.

"My sensors tell me the heroes are approaching." said MODOK. A bus arrived and stopped at its designated stop.

"Perfect! Zey're on ze bus!" said Red Skull. They approached the bus, and a little old lady exited with a walker. "Outta my way, you weirdos! It's worse than Portland!" she said, clearly annoyed. The heroes all came out of the bus. Hulk roared and attempted to punch Venom, but Venom attacked him. Thor tried to go after Venom, but he grabbed Thor, and trapped him against the bus. MODOK beamed Spider-Man into a mindball.

"A mindball? Really? Hey, MODOK, can you feel it in your brain when I go like this?" he rubbed his hands against the mindball. "St- uh, man. We have _got_ to come up with a name. Um, hey! A little help here!" said Spider Man. Stacy got in behind MODOK. She used her mind powers to move Spider-Man out of the mindball. However, MODOK caught on before he was free, and captured her in one too. "Really. Two mindballs?" said Stacy.

"Ve have zem now!" said Red Skull.

"What about old lady?" asked Whiplash.

"Eh? Oh, she is not—She is not vis zem!" said Red Skull.

In DEI, Doof and Agent P. were still trapped. "So you're a superhero, huh? Don't you have some sort of power to get us out of this?" asked Doof. Perry pushed a button on his utility belt. "Hey...Oh, wow! You've got...super wire cutters, huh? Oh, what are they, nail clippers that got bitten by radioactive pinching shears?" asked Doof.

"We've only got half the server motors on the right side online." said Phineas. He went to get more parts. Candace followed him. "This isn't funny, guys! You can't go! It's not safe!" she said. But, again, she was ignored. "Phineas!" said Isabella. Phineas turned around. "Don't worry, Isabella. Initiate launching sequence, Ferb." he said. The rocket jets appeared from the butt, but one goes back in.

"Phineas, you've only got one butt jet!" cried Isabella. Phineas glanced back. "Well, that'll have to do. Bacaw!" They launched, but were really off balance. "Phineas!" called Candace. "Whoa! Whoa!" said the Beak. They were _really_ off balance!

"Pasetic! Look at how you've vasted your lives! Protecting zees humans, who are so qvick to abandon you in your hour of need!" said Red Skull. The heroes were still trapped! Whiplashed threw Iron Man into the sky for some reason. "Vhiplash!" yelled Red Skull.

"What?"

"I vas talking to him!"

"Sorry."

"Look around you! Now zat you have no powers, you have no friends, no allies, you have nussing!" said Red Skull. Hulkjeet arrived just in time to save Iron Man! "We have a Baljeet." said Iron Man.

"Hulkjeet."

"Oh, my bad. Apparently he prefers to be known as "Hulkjeet"." Then the Beak arrived! "And this thing."

"Bacaw!"

"I think it's a bird, it's with us, too." Agent P. flew in and joined them. "The flying duck with a beaver tail. We got him!" Suddenly out of nowhere, waffles fell from the sky. "But I gotta level with ya, I have no idea who's shooting waffles." finished Iron Man.

That person just so happened to be Doof. "Woo-hoo! Top of the world, Ma!" he shouted. Although, no one heard.

"Yo, Red, is this doohickey important?" called Spider-Man. He held up the orbs that powered the machine. "Ze mundanium finite reactor core!" shouted Red Skull.

"Huh. I guess it is important." said Stacy, who was behind him. The two ran off quickly.

"Go get him! I shall guard ze inator!" said Red Skull. However, he then got waffled.

"Whoa!" said Spider-Man as Venom flung large pieces of debris at them. Spider-Man grabbed Stacy and jumped out of the way. The two flew into the air away from Venom. "Ha! Sucker!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Look out!" shouted Stacy.

"What?"

Suddenly MODOK had shot a laser beam at them, and they fell to the ground. Stacy managed to do a cartwheel and land on two feet, while Spider-Man...landed in a near by dumpster. "I'm okay!" he called. They just so happen to be near Iron Man who saw and hear everything. "Your dignity isn't." he commented. Spider-Man groaned. But, he got back up and ran off with the reactor. Stacy went off to attack MODOK. Venom crashed into some springy kiddie rides. Whiplash attempted to attack Spider-Man, but hit an umbrella. Spider-Man almost got crushed, however, he was saved by Hulkjeet.

"Thanks, Baljeet!"

"Hulkjeet!"

MODOK crashed through the umbrella. Perry crashed into MODOK and Venom went after Spider-Man, however the Beak blocked him.

"Bacaw!"

"Woo!" shouted Spider-Man.

Whiplash went after him, although he was interrupted by Hulkjeet, who smashed him and roared.

While all of this was going on, Candace and Isabella were in SHED. "There's one thing I don't understand about the lost superpowers. In all the comics I've read, energy can never be destroyed. Only morphed into a different form or contained somehow." said Candace. Isabella gasped. "Candace, when we were up at the space station, we were collecting and containing data!" she said excitedly. Candace looked at her. "You were up in what?"

"Come on!" The two girls ran outside. Isabella led her to the spot where the pod landed. "Have a seat." she said. Candace was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go with it."

They sat down on the ground and the module reappeared. "Oh, that's where this thing was!" said Candace.

Back to the battle, Spider-Man was still running with the reactor core., and Stacy wasn't far behind. They got saved by Iron Man driving a golf cart.

"Whoa! Nice one!" said Stacy.

"Thanks!" said Iron Man.

"Fast cart!" said Spider-Man.

"Yeah, I souped it up!"

"Here! Hold this!" Spider-Man gave Iron Man the reactor, and got the caddy bag in the back of the cart. "You mind if I play through?" he joked. He unzipped the front pocket emptied it of all the tees. Whiplash then slipped on them. Stacy got out a club with dog-shaped cover on it and threw the caddy bag at Venom. "Go get 'im, boy!" she called. Threw the club at MODOK. "Good dog!" said Spider-Man.

"So...um, don't you think that Phineas was a little harsh on Candace?" Stacy suddenly said. Spider-Man looked at her. "Um, maybe a little. Whoa!" The two dodged some attacks. "So, uh, you think maybe you could talk to him? I'm not sure if he'll listen to me. Ah!"

"Watch out!"said Spider-Man. He got in front of her and blocked an attack. "Yeah... I can do that." he answered. Then he realized just how close they were. Everything seemed to stop for a moment. But, Iron Man had to ruin it. "Yo Harry and Sally, if you don't mind, we're in the middle of something?" he said. The other two felt their faces heat up, and were oh so glad that they had masks on. "R-right. Uh, yeah." said Spider-Man. He sighed silently. "Wait. Harry and Sally?" he questioned. Iron Man sighed. "Just go with it!"

Red Skull walked up, but got startled by Buford who was...dressed up in a bear suit and was holding a fish. "Beware Bear Boy!" he shouted. He slapped the fish at Red Skull.

Hulk and Thor approached two little kids. "Now you kids stay back! Hmm?" said Hulk. The two heroes looked at the bike and skateboard the kids had with them.

Meanwhile, Candace and Isabella had made their way to the space station. "You don't think it's weird the space station looks like Phineas?" wondered Candace.

"If by "weird" you mean "dreamy"."

"Oh, brother."

"Look! The collection tank! There's something glowing in there! It's gotta be the powers!" said Isabella. They ran up to it. Candace looked through the telescope. "Looks like the fight's begun! Now make the powers blast out...down there and stuff."

"I don't know how to do that!"

"Whadaya mean? Didn't Phineas explain how to-"

"Yeah. It was like, "Isabella...blah blah blah blah blah...Isabella...blah blah blah blah blah..." He was dressed like an astronaut! I was distracted!"

Spider-Man and Iron Man hit MODOK with the golf cart. Whiplash whipped it in two. Iron Man got surrounded by the villains! Hulk, now riding the kid's bike, grabbed the reactor core from Iron Man. Thor appeared on the other kid's skateboard. Hulk threw him the reactor. Whiplash was about to intercept, but he got slapped by Bear Boy's fish. Thor caught the reactor, and escaped from MODOK who got hit by waffles.

Spider-Man attempted to catch the reactor core, but Whiplash whipped it. The Beak finally caught it. However, Red Skull tugged on it, and it fell apart.

"Ze mundanium finite!" he shouted. "Get zose orbs!"

Venom slashed the Beak's torso and Ferb popped out. The heroes and the gang chased after it.

Looking down on the battle at DEI, Doof sighed. "Ooh, these waffles aren't enough. I...I wish I could just disintegrate them all." he gasped. "Oh, right! The Disintegrator-inator! Duh!" he switched it on, but nothing happened. "I don't know what I was-Hey!" he flipped the switch up and down. "Hey, what's wrong? Hmmm." he picked up the unplugged cord. "Oh, here's the problem." He walked up to an extension cord outlet, but the plug was too short. "Okay, I just need an extension cord this long." he said as he measured with his hands. Then he ran off.

"Isabella," said Candace, she pointed to a bit red button. "I think _this_ is the button that'll release the superpowers!"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, it's red, see? And there's some red detailing on that collector thing, so it's gotta be it."

"That's a very irrational and reckless deduction."

"No, Isabella! I've failed twice already so the third time's a charm!" said Candace. Isabella gasped loudly as Candace pushed the button. Then an alarm went off. _"System shutting down."_ said the computerized voice. The girls gasped. "Uh-oh." said Candace.

"_Anti-gravitational jets disabled."_

"Candace!" cried Isabella.

"_Orbit decaying."_

"We're falling back to Earth!" said Candace. The girls began to brace themselves for the impact. _"Fuel systems immobilized. Social network friends...defriended."_

"Oh, now that's just mean!" said Candace.

Back at DEI, Doof was still looking for an extension cord. "Okay, this long. This long, lessee. Too short. Too short. Too long. Way too short! Why would I even have this?!"

In the city, Linda was still on her tour. _"If you look to your left, you will see the J.P. McHenry Building, built in the art deco style_._"_ said the voice. Behind her, the battle still raged on. _"And on your right is Danville's oldest arcade, built in 1982."_

During the battle, one of the orbs fell on a fountain. Spider-Man attempted to reach to it, as do MODOK and Venom. They were soon smashed by Hulkjeet. The Beak caught the orb, but Whiplash took out the arm that was holding it, and ripped it off and causing a fire.

"Talk about being disarmed." said the Beak. Ferb extinguished the flames. Whiplash was taking the orb from the arm's grip. The Beak tried to run after him, but the suit fell apart.

"That's not good." he said.

When another orb was rolling on the ground, Venom went after it. However, Bear Boy's fish swallowed it. "Hey! Over here!" said Hulk. Bear Boy threw him the orb, but Venom intercepted it. Thor and Perry carried the other orbs, but were zapped by MODOK. The villains put the orbs back into the reactor core.

"Enough of zis foolishness!" said Red Skull. He placed the reactor core back into the inator. "Our triumph is at hand!" Then he activated the inator. "And now, behold, ze destruction of ze entire Tri-State-"

Suddenly, the space station crashed into the villains and the inator.

"Hey, Ferb, is that our space station?" asked Phineas. The "mouth" opened to reveal Candace and Isabella, with Candace's foot on the tank. "Yo, heroes, got a little somethin' for ya!" she called. She rolled the tank out to them. "Yes!" said Stacy. She and Spider-Man high-fived. "Alright!" said Spider-Man.

"Candace! The data collection tank! Of course!" said Phineas.

"Great job! Somebody's using their spider sense." said Spider-Man.

"I learned from the best, Spidey!" said Candace.

MODOK's mindball squeezed the villains out from under the wreckage. "Get up! Get zem, you fools!" said Red Skull. Phineas and Ferb activated the tank. A spout appeared out of one end of it, and zapped the heroes. Yes, including Stacy. "Oh. Whoops, I forgot to get out of the way." she said. Spider-Man chuckled. "So you'll have cool powers for the rest of your life." he said. Stacy laughed. Iron Man decided to join in. "So, I guess this means your dignity's alright now." he said. There was a pause, and then Spider-Man sighed. "Not anymore." Thor whispered. "Heh-heh, ooh sorry, heh." Iron Man said, while chuckling. Spider-Man sighed again while Stacy laughed along.

After the heroes got zapped, Iron Man was finally able to jet up, Spider-man shot some web, Hulk smashed the tank, and Thor reached out his hand. Thor retrieved Mjolnir, which, by this time, was completely covered in parking tickets.

Thor shook the tickets off to reveal a clamp on the hammer. 'Oh, for crying out loud!" he said in frustration. He tore the clamp off and reached the hammer out. Candace smiled and touched Mjolnir and giggled giddily.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!" she giggled.

"I zink perhaps our window of opportunity has closed." growled Red Skull.

"Well, Iron Man, looks like you're functioning at full capacity." said Phineas.

"Yep. Why don't you kids take five? Enjoy the show."

"Oh, this is going to be sweet." said Ferb.

"Yeah it is!" said Phineas.

Spider-Man looked at Stacy. "So, since you have powers now- you wanna join us?" he asked her. She punched him. "Sure!" she said happily. Spider-Man rubbed his arm. "Ow..." he said quietly. Along with the slight pain, his face heated up. Again, he was glad for the mask.

The gang sat back on a near by bench to watch the final battle. Phineas and Candace sat beside each other. "Hey." said Phineas.

"Hey." said Candace.

"So earlier, I really lost it. Uh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I deserved it. Everything I did made things worse."

"It's okay. You were trying to help. And hello! You guys saved the day!"

"Thanks!"

Phineas took out the repaired SHED ID. "So will you take your SHED membership card back? I fixed it."

"I accept." said Candace, and she took the card.

By the end of the battle, Iron Man and Hulk signed photos to Major Monogram and Carl respectively. They handed them to Perry who smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"What?" said Candace. She noticed that her mother was walking by the wreckage. "Is that Mom? You know I love you guys and I'm super glad we made up, but would you look at this place? Sorry, but you are SO BUSTED! Mom!" she said, and ran off to get her.

After she left, the SHIELD helicarrier flew in and lowered the Quinjet. Fury emerged from the aircraft. The heroes approached him with the tied up villains. "Toss 'em in! Nice work, kids! You didn't just get back our heroes' powers. You showed true courage fighting alongside them! SHIELD owes you a debt of gratitude." he said, and he saluted. The boys saluted back.

"Yeah! Hot dogs for everyone, baby!" said the hotdog vendor as he came out of nowhere. He handed Fury a hotdog. Then Fury turned to Stacy. "It also looks as though we may have a new member." he said.

"What? Me?" said Stacy.

"Yeah, it'd be great to have you around. You were great out there!" said Spider-Man. There was a pause, and he noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Uh, y-you know. For-for the team, an- and all. Um, yeah." he said awkwardly. Iron Man face-palmed again in the background. Fury chuckled. "Well, yes. That is, only if you want to. Hm, how about I give you time to think about it?" he said. He handed her a contact card. "Hey, I never got a card." said Spider-Man.

"As if you were ever going to contact us directly." said Fury.

Spider-Man thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay." he said.

Iron Man also gave Stacy a card. "Oh, and stop by my headquarters, for extra training if ya want! It'd be cool to create new gear!" he said.

Meanwhile, Candace had caught up to Linda. _"Three years later when the new day care center was built on top of the ancient burial ground..."_

"Mom! Mom Mom Mom! You gotta come back to the square! The boys' space satellite crashed down to Earth and these villains had a machine that would destroy the Tri-State Area and there's superheroes! All in the square! You gotta see it!" said Candace.

"I'm surprised that's not on the tour."

"No time for sarcasm, Mom! Come on!" with that, she grabbed her mother and ran back to the site.

Speaking of which, back there Iron Man gave Ferb one of his cards. "Here's my direct line, Ferb. Internship, next summer? It'll be fun." he said. Ferb pointed, winked, and clicked his tongue.

The other heroes began to board the carrier. Spider-Man stayed behind with Stacy. "So...you uh, wanna come?" he asked. Stacy looked at the carrier. Then back at her friends. Spider-Man put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a hard decision, and...Um, and if you decide not to join, that's cool. I uh, I'd still like to hang out with you...sometime." he said. Stacy stared at him. "You mean...like a date?" she asked. Spider-Man cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Like a- like a date." he said. Stacy giggled. "I'd love to! But as for joining the team...I think I'm gonna wait on that for a while. I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of lifestyle." she said.

"Hey it's cool!"

"Hm, since we're gonna go out, does this mean I get to find out just who Spider-Man really is?"

"Hm...maybe..."

"Hey Casanova! We're waitin' on ya!" called Iron Man. Spider-Man sighed while Stacy laughed. "Man. Well, um, I guess I gotta go. Next time, Phin, the juice box'll be my treat. See ya!" said Spider-Man.

"You got it, Spidey!" said Phineas. Spider-Man then took out a piece of paper. "Oh, yeah, here's my number, text me later?" he said to Stacy as he handed her the paper. She took it and handed him her number. "Will do!" she said. Then Spider-Man began to head to the carrier. He passed Iron Man on the way. "Must you ruin everything?" he said quietly to him. Iron Man laughed.

Hulk growled at Baljeet and held out his fist. "Uh, okay." said Baljeet. The two fist bumped. "Ow! Hmm. Ha ha! Gotcha!" said Hulk. The heroes all got into the Quinjet as Thor brought lightning to Mjolnir once more. Buford waved his fish in the air. The Helicarrier and Quinjet take off as the heroes waved goodbye to the gang.

Um, meanwhile back at the DEI...

"Ih. Finally found an extension cord the right size!" Doof plugged in the inator. "Take that, bad guys!" The inator zapped the space station away and Candace appeared just as it disappeared.

" Giant head shaped like Phineas and superheroes! But...but...but..."

"Oh, yes. There they are." Linda was looking at a comic book stand with all of the familiar hero comics.

"Wha?" said Candace. She _still_ didn't know how these things happened!

"Hulk, Iron Man, Thor. All of them. I forgot you had a thing for comic books."

"But but...This isn't how..Wait, where did..."

"You wanna join me for the rest of the tour?"

"No, I'd rather stay here and sulk."

Linda turned the audio tour back on and resumed her tour. Stacy emerged in her regular looks. "Hey girl!" she said. Then she noticed Candace's look. "Oh. Right. Didn't bust them, huh." She got no response. "Well, I've gotta go pick out possible outfits for my date!" she started to walk to her house. Then she glanced back at Candace. "With _Spider-Man!_" Candace's look changed from "sulking" to "WHAT?!" Then she ran after Stacy. "STACY! SAY WHAT NOW?!" she said loudly.

"I did it! Did anyone see that? Anyone? Anyone? No one's lookin'. Nobody's payin' attention." sighed Doof.

While on the way home, the gang noticed one hero hadn't left yet. "Hey! There goes that unknown superhero!" The gang approached Agent P. "You were pretty awesome out there!"

"Yeah, and what's your secret identity?" said Buford.

"Buford, a hero never reveals their secret identity."

"Sure they do! Watch!"

Buford took the mask off to reveal:

"Ducky Momo?!" everyone said in surprise.

"Ducky Momo?!" she sighed and fainted into Stacy's arms. "Uh, she's gonna go lie down for while." said Stacy. She dragged Candace to her house.

Ducky Momo then flew away.

"That's strange. I was convinced that he was an anthropomorphic platypus. Huh. What with the beaver tail and all." said Ferb.

Just then, Perry walked up to them in his "pet form."

"Oh, there you are, Perry! You missed all the fun!" said Phineas. They then all went home. Perry silently sighed. He was just thankful that they didn't notice the costume in the trash can.

**A/N**: Well, tell me what you think! Please let me know if Stacy, or anyone else for that matter, were a bit ooc! :) Again, sorry for the wait! Yeah, that's right. I just gave Stacy cool powers of her own. :) Does anyone want a sequel? Do you think Stacy will ever join the team?

R&R please! :D


End file.
